Fire and Freedom
by IAlwaysBringBackup
Summary: The red colour of his weapon was like blood and fire- and deep down, he didn't want to carry it. The blue colour of his weapon was like freedom and innocence- but until the end, he never truly deserved to wield it. One-shot, rated Teen for safety.


**A/N: First Star Wars fanfic! :) whoop whoop! It's a One-Shot, based around Anakin Skywalker/ Darth Vadar and the blue/red colour of his lightsaber. Yeah, it's kind of hard to explain, actually. I had the idea for this oneshot while watching a Star Wars music video this morning, and just had to write it down. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Star Wars. **

* * *

He's always liked the colour blue. Perhaps it was something to do with the fact that he was from a desert planet. A hot, empty place where there were no oceans, no rivers. The only blue was the blue of the sky. But, that gentle, peaceful colour which represented freedom had been way above his head, too high for the young slave to reach.

Once, he promised his mother that he would free both of them. Then, they could leave the planet. Go somewhere that Shimi could wear beautiful, royal blue clothes and he could swim in clear pools of water. There would be no more sand, no more hunger and no more heat.

They'd be free.

But, only half of his promise was fulfilled, and that happened the day Qui Gon took him away to start a new life. He was freed, but she got left behind.

* * *

Padawan Skywalker was delighted when he found that the blade of his lightsaber was blue. It made a beautiful weapon- so graceful and dignified. It looked so innocent when he activated it for the first time. It was just like Tatoonie's clear sky, but without the two blinding suns. Only this time, he can hold it in his hand. Peace and freedom are within his grasp.

The blue also represents his pride. He's so proud to be fighting and serving alongside his Master Obi Wan Kenobi. Shimi would be so happy if she could see him now.

For the first time in his life, Anakin Skywalker feels free.

* * *

The blue lightsaber shines in the grasp of the fallen Jedi Knight. It's a bright azure blue- not a dark navy blue. It looks so pure and innocent. No blood has been visibly spilt on it. Throughout Order Sixty Six, the color was never tarnished; was never stained, no matter how many people were slaughtered by it.

But Anakin knows it's a lie. A river of blood has flowed through the Temple tonight. The innocence of this weapon no longer exists. The gentle blue colour is a façade- hiding something much darker inside it. It's something he has created, and only he can destroy _(It's the darkness within his soul. There's no more freedom, not for him_). He has fallen- his honour and his innocence have decayed. The darkness has clouded him, and it's only a matter of time before the blade of his weapon becomes blood red.

He doesn't deserve his freedom any longer, and the blue is taken away from him.

* * *

Darth Vader holds his new weapon. It fits in his hand perfectly. Anger, blood and fire- the red blade of his new lightsaber is a perfect reflection of who he has become and what he's sold his soul to. He can feel the darkness behind it.

And he feels _powerful_.

Darth Vader can also feel Sidious smile as he examines the blade. His new Master is pleased.

Together, the two Sith can achieve their goal of ruling the galaxy. They leave fear and destruction in their wake, feeding on the power it provides them. But, during that time, Vader can't help but wonder what happened to the blue blade.

He chose this path, so why doesn't he feel free?

* * *

Some nineteen years later, Darth Vader finds the weapon again. It's being wielded by a younger man- his son. But Anakin knows that inside that beautiful guiltless weapon is a deadly blade. The harsh reality of what that weapon once did is covered in a velvet disguise of pale blue innocence. There's nothing more lethal, nothing more deceptive.

His son is so naïve. The weapon's deadly grace is deceiving him. Would his Luke hold his father's lightsaber so triumphantly if he knew that hundreds of innocents had been slaughtered by it? Would he hold it so proudly if he knew that it was once wielded by a power hungry, fearful man who betrayed everything he once stood for?

Vader tells him the truth _("No, Luke. I am your Father,")._ It causes his son great pain, and the blue weapon is lost.

The Sith Lord wonders what will happen to his son next. Will he have the strength to accept the truth, or will he too fight, and fall to the darkness?

* * *

Luke's accepted the truth. The blue lightsaber has been replaced by a beam of brilliant green energy. The green is truth. The green is honest. Luke's accepted what happened and moved on from the pain of what his father has done.

If only Vader could say that he too had moved on.

But the darkness still holds him tightly in its grasp.

* * *

The blue blade had never truly belonged to him. Blue may stand for freedom, but he had only exchanged one form of slavery for another. Once he served Watto, then the Jedi Order, and finally he had served the Dark Side of the Force.

He never did manage to free himself.

But, perhaps it's not too late. Vader dies as Anakin Skywalker. Once more, he is the Chosen One. He has killed Sidious, and brought balance to the Force. Luke has forgiven him for the things he did.

Anakin Skywalker enters the realm of the Force peacefully. It's gentle, it's blue. He has freed his soul from the horrors of darkness. The Jedi has regained the honour he lost. Now, Anakin truly deserves to wield the blue lightsaber.

But, floating in the Force, surrounded by the spirits of the people he still loves, Anakin finds that he has no use for any weapons.

* * *

**Was it alright? Constructive criticism is always welcome :). Thank you for reading. **


End file.
